ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: After a great battle tai and Davis are killed by the digi devil but yolie and Sora refuse to believe there truly dead Taiora , Daiyako
ALWAYS HERE TO PROTECT YOU

The rain was falling hard that day

the day they died and everyday since it had rained Evan harder .

Sora and yolie looked at the two black coffins, there cheeks burned from tears for the ones they loved.

Kari was crying hardly over the death of her brother and and friend . Ken tried his best to comfort her.

Priest: Taiachi and Daisuke were men of great courage and in the end thee chose to save the lives of others instead of there selves.

Yolie only thought about Davis and every moment she had known him, they had fought constantly , agreed only a handful of times , he always used to think he was just a dum soccer jock but he was more then that he was courageous, kind and good hearted and she had taken him for granted all those years ago .

Was she so mean to him because she actually liked him ?

Funny that she should learn that just this moment.

Yolie then sprawled herself on Davis's coffin!

Yolie then began to cry uncontrollably on his coffin.

Yolie: please Davis , please don't go now , don't leave me hair !

Sora watched as Yolie cried on top of Davis's coffin .

She wanted to do the same thing she was doing on tai's coffin but she could not , she had to be strong for the rest of the group but the urge to fall on his coffin and cry was overwhelming.

Tai had been one of the biggest parts of her life , he had been her best friend , he had been her fiancé , he was the father of her unborn child . Sora felt the burning tears run down her cheeks as she felt her belly luckily she wasn't showing yet so nobody would know for now.

The coffin's started to go into the ground , Ken , Izzy and Matt had to pry yolie off Davis's coffin .

After the funeral they had returned to the funeral home.

Ken: yolie if you want Kari and I can drive you to the reception?

Yolie:( crying) no thanks I think I just want to go home .

Sora: I'll tack you .

She yolie left the funeral home in Sora's car .

The two drove to to yolie's home and Sora dropped her off .

She waved goodbye as she entered her family's home .

Her older sister MOMOE looked down on her with an angry face !YOLEI (mad) what ?

Momoe: ( sarcastic) o so glad you could join us !

Yolei:I don't have time for your shit momoe , in case you remember I just got back from a funeral so I'm not in the mood!

Momoe: so what , you didn't Evan like the guy !

That drive Yolei off the edge!

Momoe: in fact all you did was complain about... She then felt a hard smack to the face as Yolei walked up the stairs to her room.

Hawkmon was sadly playing solitaire by herself when yolei came in .

Hawkmon: how was the funeral? The bird digimon asked.

Yolei: I had a moment at the Burial .

She then changed out of her wet clothes and changed into a purple T shirt and pajama pants.

Yolei: I'm just gonna go to bed Hawkmon.

She then got into her bed and hawkmon got in it with her .

She could still remember the day it all happened.

( flashback)

Tai had gown to fight the digital devil and had told Davis and the others to stay in there area incase any of his minions spred around , Sora and the original digidestened were fighting the rest of the digi devils henchmen.

Davis: I can't stand this tai's been gone forever I'm going after him !

Yolei: what that has to be the stupidest idea you ever had , tai told us to stay hair and that's what we're doing !

The two had gotten into another argument but it was interrupted by s large explosion from were tai was.

Davis: screw this I'm going to help tai , you can whait if you want but I'm out of hair.

Davis and v-mon ran into the direction of the explosion.

Yolei: idiot c'mon hawkmon lets get his dum ass back hair !

As they were about to chase after him part of digi devils minions had found them and were attacking , Yolei had to stay and fight with the others !

After they had defeated the digi devils minions Yolie and Sora had both gown to find tai and Davis but when they did all they found were goggles and tai's headband .

They had found tai and Davis's body's horribly mutilated and agumon and V-mon had both been deleted.

The last words yolei had said to Davis was calling him an idiot.

She cry'd as she thought to herself : I'm

Sorry Davis...I wish I could have told you how I really felt .

Yolei the slowly went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to both yolei and hawkmon Davis ha. Deem listening the whole time .

We see a transparent Davis and v-mon looking down at yolei.

Davis: to think all the years I wasted chasing Kari , when i had the perfect girl right infront of me .

He then got down and kissed yolei on the cheek , Evan thow she wouldn't feel it , Davis still wanted her to know he walks always be there to protect her .


End file.
